The Black Family Car
by Teddy Moniz
Summary: What could possibly happen if Sirius's mother was refused to purchase a motorcycle for him? Only the worst...


**The Black Family Car **

I know I havn't written anything in a while, I was experiencing _MAJOR_ writter's block. This might be a really crappy story because of it so plz don't send any bad reviews or flames.

"Mom!" I yelled attempting to get her attention. "How about this one?"

"Sirius, that is a motorcycle." She responded. "Motorcycles can only accommodatetwo people at the most, and we need a vehicle that can accommodate at least 6 people dear."

"Awwwww." I moaned loudly as we walked away from the Yamaha YZF-R1 2009 motorcycle. "But mom! It's a _motorcycle_!"

"Did you hear what she said!?" Yelled Bellatrix, randomly jumping into _my_ conversation with _my_ mother.

"Shut up Bella! No one's talking to you!" I exlaimed, again loudly.

"Sirius! Do not talk to your cousin like that!" said mom strictly.

"Ya Sirius don't talk to me like that!"

"And Bella. Please be quiet. All you have been doing is talking about how smelly Sirius is and how boring it is to look at what muggles use as transportation. I'm not having anymore fun than you are. The only reason we are here is because if we don't buy a... "vehicle"... than apperently Sirius will run away." Said mom.

"Then let him run away." Said Bellatrix almost gleefuly. "The world would do _sooo_ much better without him."

Sirius: "And I could do _soooooooooo_ much better without you or your pathetic excuss of a face, you don't see me complaining."

Bellatrix: (Sarcastically) "I love you too _Sirius_"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!?" yelled mom furiously. "I CAN'T GO TO A CAR DEALER WITHOUT YOU LOT SCREAMING ABOUT EACH OTHERS FACES!"

"But mom," I pleaded. "It's a fact. I was simply stating a fact."

"SIRIUS, APOLOGIZE TO BELLATRIX RIGHT NOW!"

"Alright." I moaned. "Sorry I have to see your face Bellatrix."

"THAT'S IT SIRIUS! THAT IS _IT_!! WE ARE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!! WE ARE NOT BUYING ANY CAR,TRUCK OR MOTORCYCLE!!! IF YOU CAN'T BEHAVE THAN I'M NOT GOING TO STRESS MYSELF TO BUY ANYTHING!!! WE WILL STICK WITH APPERATION AND BROOMSTICKS FOR TRANSPORTATION!"

"But, but..." (Eyes watering)

"No buts Sirius! You've lost your chance."

"But, but, but I..." (beginning to sob)

"I said no Sirius. Come, we are leaving. The day you work and get paid is the day you can buy a motorcycle."

"But I... (bursting into tears) All I wanted was a motorcycle!"

"Sirius, you can't... Oh Sirius you're embarrassing me, please stop crying."

(Sirius crying even louder)

Bella: "_Sirius_, I never knew you_ cried_. What happened to "Boys _never _cry", huh?"

(Sirius balling his _freaking_ eyes out)

"ALL I WANTED WAS A MOTORCYCLE!!!"

Mom: "Alright dear I'll buy you a motorcycle, just please stop crying."

"Alright." (sobbing slightly)

(To himself) "_I am such a brilliant actor._"

Bella: "What!?" He gets a motorcycle?! What the hell do I get!?" You do know that in the muggle world he can't legally..."

(Cut off by Mom)

"Silence Bellatrix, I'm trying to check the price of the motorcycle before Sirius embarrases me again. I'm not sure why he's so... attached to motorcycles but I don't want to leave the building with a 12 year old boy yelling about them."

"What!?! But I..."

(Cut off by Mom... again)

"Bella, do you want to hear Sirius scream and cry about his motorcycle again?"

"No."

"Then please, and forgive my cliche but, forever hold your peace."

Sirius: "And when she says forever, she means it. You would be doing us a _huge _favour."

(6 hours later)

Mom: "I can't believe I just spent 13.000 dollars and bought a _motorcycle_ as our family car, and I can't believe I'm letting a 12 year old _boy_ _drive_ it. Oh well, I'll lecture Sirius for blackmailing me later. Alright Sirius you know the rules: Don't speed, don't do _ANY _stunts, and most importantly, don't jinx other cars or charm the motorcycle, as a matter of fact, don't use magic at all."

"OK mom. Bye!" (Speeds away at approx. 150 mph)

Mom: "SIRIUS WATCH OUT FOR BELLA..."

(CRASH!!!!! Bellatrix Screaming in pain)

Sirius:(Sarcastically) "Oops. Mom, was I speeding by any chance?"

Bella: (Groans) "YOU _THINK_!?!?"

Mom: "Remind me again how the _hell_ I let you drive a high speed motorcycle without supervision?"

Sirius: "Because you love me mother, because you love me."

PLZ Review:) Really crappy, I know (No flames plz:)


End file.
